


Thirty-two

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cum Play, Cumdump, Gags, Group Sex, M/M, Massive Subdrop, Mutual Pining, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Identity, Subdrop, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, but there will be lecturing on that topic, shared shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: The cute ones are always the kinkiest ones. Hal and Len both individually find out how true that is for Barry, and each reacts with their own brand of protectiveness.Spoilers: Hal is an idiot





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew that the shy and quiet types were always the kinkiest on the inside.

Barry was no exception, but he had always had trouble actually living this hidden side of him. He did some roleplaying online because it was anonymous, but he was generally too shy to actually go out there and try find someone to play with.

Sure, Iris dragged him out to places, and he had fun, but he was never quite comfortable exploring the nightlife of Central City.

He wanted to be there but he didn't want to _be_ there.

The difficult part was that his fantasies involved activities that definitely needed a level of communication before the act. He managed this once more online, meeting up with doms over coffee rather than in a bar, and he got to sate a few of his needs. But his deepest, neediest kink… well, that was simply not safe, and only really accessible at parties. So the one thing he wanted most was the one thing he had to keep to himself, his fantasies and his hand.

That was, until he woke up from a nine months coma and found himself not only with superspeed, but also a sharply increased healing rate.

Dr. Wells - or Eobard Thawne, as he later found out of course - had Caitlin do numerous experiments and tests with him to check this new healing of his, and the general conclusion was that he couldn't really catch any diseases anymore. Even if something infected him, his body worked this sickness out in a ridiculously short time, prior immunity or not.

Barry couldn't have gotten better news, really.

Caitlin's conclusion that he was immune to diseases was his free ticket to his ultimate kink, no more worries about STDs or even other physical harm should a bdsm scene turn sour. Barry felt himself all but invincible and for the first time he actually _went out_.

He only needed to pass through a party to a backroom or the bathrooms, wherever he had announced online he'd be, and get ready for visitors, with no worry in the world but the promise of all his needs sated for a long time to come.

 

The moment Hal met the Flash, he knew he was in trouble.

Under the cowl was the cutest face he'd ever seen, and when the Flash turned to walk away it was to reveal the _best arse_ this side of his sector. Probably both sides. Hal had serious trouble to not start drooling whenever he was treated to the sight.

And worse, the guy turned out to be utterly adorable. He joked along with Hal's lame jokes, and got the cutest blush when Hal flirted with him. He was a beautiful nerd and graced Hal's ego with a terrible case of hero worship upon their first meeting, which didn't really seem to go down even when Hal decided they should really introduce each other sans masks a few weeks later.

Barry Allen was even more adorable than the Flash.

The suit seemed to be half of his confidence, but even shy Barry didn't fail to keep up with Hal. The only downside was that when Hal tried to take Barry to a party here and there, Barry seemed extremely uncomfortable in the atmosphere.

Oh, and that he couldn't get drunk. That was definitely a downside too.

Hal knew how to seduce a man - he could get a cute nerd like Barry in his bed in one evening if he was really trying - but Barry posed him with a tougher challenge. Not because he didn't think he could seduce him… but because Hal was struck by this feeling that he wanted _more_ than a night of sex with him. And that was not something he usually felt about people.

The true problem lay there: for all his experience in seduction, Hal had no idea how to get someone he developed a crush on fall in love with him.

And that's why he took it slow. Way too slow.

He became best buddies with the Flash, with Barry, and made sure to hang with him as often as he could. When he was not off world for some Green Lantern business, he was loitering around Barry more than he was doing any of his supposed jobs.

For the longest of time, that was enough. Sure he masturbated just to the image of Barry these days, and he might have accidentally said Barry's name a few times when he found someone to sleep with, but having Barry as his best friend was good. It was much better than taking the risk of getting rejected.

And if he had trouble keeping his eyes of that firm little butt, well… that was not his problem unless he got himself hit in a fight for it.

 

Leonard Snart didn't really do infatuations.

Lisa could tease him all she liked, but that didn't make it any less true.

He would not deny being interested in the Flash. The hero with his superspeed was intriguing at best, _captivating_ at worst. And Len preferred to go without capture through captivation, so he made sure to do his homework on the guy.

After finding out his name, it was easy.

Barry Allen, forensic scientist, mother murdered by father who was in jail for it. Foster father a _cop_ \- of course it was a whole family party of badges - and foster sister investigative journalist - because those liked to sniff out illegal business as much as cops did.

Overall, Barry Allen was someone to stay away from. And that made him all the more fun to mess with, to Len.

He _messed_ with the Flash. He planned some of his heists just for him, just to play with him and see what he would do. And that was really the main reason Lisa liked to tease with him. Even Mick called these specific heists 'dates' now.

A ridiculous notion, because Len had no interest in dating a superhero who had the law written in his genes. But he _did_ like to see the Flash run, and it wasn't his fault that he could not stop staring at how that tight suit shaped around a pert little arse.

Or thinking about it, for that matter.

He had gone to a party mostly because Lisa kept nagging at him about how he was supposedly mooning over the Flash and needed some time out, but now he was here and as bored as he could be.

The whole party was flashing lights, music he couldn't appreciate and drunk gay men rutting on the dance floor. He may have appreciated this at some point, but the Flash spoilt him for any other arse. There was nothing he could see from his perch at the bar with his drink that could even make him consider joining the fray there.

It was fun to entertain the fantasy of little nerdy Barry Allen on this dance floor though. He'd watched the kid enough to know he would be mortified by the men grinding up against him left and right. Len could swoop in and play the hero's hero for once, batting all hands aside and pressing up against that amazing arse himself, keeping it safely boxed in between his hands and hips where nobody else could touch. Everyone would be jealous of course, but Len would _not_ be interested in sharing.

He was pulled from his little fantasy by Mick dropping his weight against the bar next to him, gesturing at the bartender on the other end to come provide him with a drink.

Mick was… _ruffled._ More than usual. But Len hadn't seen him dancing; in fact he hadn't seen him at all for a while.

Len gave his partner a slow once over, noting he was not only ruffled, but also a bit sweaty and a little red in the face, as well as in a hurry to down a few shots - well the last one was normal for Mick.

"Having fun?" Len drawled, wondering just where Mick had gone off to. Len knew there were some backrooms that could be rented by people providing 'services', but he had not seen the party's program, so to speak. Plus, Mick might just as well have had a romp over a dirty toilet, knowing him.

Mick finished drinking before deigning Len with an answer, but the answer came with a lascivious grin. "There's a cumdump in the room down the hall that you _have_ to visit."

Len made a face, and he was almost a bit insulted at the suggestion. He would've preferred the dirty toilet story over hearing Mick had apparently just shoved his cock up an arse that had had who knows how many in it already this evening.

"Thanks, I'll pass."

Len went back to sipping his drink, but surprisingly Mick was not done with him.

"No, you _really_ need to check this one out. You gonna love it."

"Mick." Len paused to make a thoroughly disgusted look. "I am as likely to love it as I am to love fucking a trash bin. The latter might actually be clean."

" _This_ one has the arse of the Flash."

Now that managed to pique Len's interest. "What do you mean? Is it a costume party in there or something?"

"No." Mick shook his head firmly. "He's got the arse of the Flash, I say. You've been staring at it for ages, I know how it looks. The cumdump is anonymous and everything so can't say if it's really him, but _it's him_."

Len huffed and rolled his eyes.

He didn't want to do this. It sounded filthy, and like just entering the room could get him three STDs. But he couldn't really resist the thought either… what if it was really him? And even if it wasn't, he _had_ been staring too much at the Flash's arse… getting one that was practically the same would… satisfy some cravings, dirty as it might be.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Y'won't regret it." Mick lifted his newest glass in cheers before downing it, ignoring Len as he slipped off the barstool and made his way to the back of the club.

He found a hallway that was almost as crowded as the rest of the club, people hanging around to talk where the music was a little softer, or make out against the wall. He saw a door on the end just closing behind someone else so he followed, slipping inside and out of the loud banging music.

_There were different banging sounds in here_.

Some twink was laid out on a couch, arse high up in the air where it was fucked eagerly by a guy who had only pulled his dick free from his jeans. He was completely bare, his shoulders covered from left to right with a tally of the amount of loads he took. The cumdump was blindfolded and gagged, leaving his face all but unrecognisable.

But Len didn't need the face to recognise the Flash. He never really saw his face anyway. He only needed to walk around the room until he found just the right angle and - fuck, it was really him.

Len sucked in a sharp breath and slid his palm down his face to collect himself.

_Barry Allen was a cumdump at a gay party, and had already collected thirty-two loads._

 

Hal was drunk and this was the best party he'd been to in months.

He had gone alone, because he really went to forget about his ridiculous crush for a while and intended to go home with someone or vice versa. He'd chatted up the first guy standing still next to him, and everything had only gotten better from there on.

By now he had three new best friends, no money left to buy any more drinks and several suspect stains on his jeans from the grinding crowd. He also was pretty sure he was going to succeed in crashing someone else's bed, considering the way this cute brunet kept eyeing him and dancing against him. Not quite Barry's arse, but he was close.

He didn't even think of questioning anything when the brunet and a friend of his started talking excitedly - the music was too loud to hear anyone unless they were shouting directly in your ear, so Hal didn't even try to listen - and then pulled away from Hal, beckoning him to follow. He did so immediately, his hand grabbed by Cute Brunet to be dragged along to the back of the place and into a narrow hallway.

"The best hole in Central City is at this party," he was informed, once they were far enough into the hallway for speaking to be possible. "You _have_ to try him!"

"Is that yours, because I'm game?" Hal reached to squeeze Cute Brunet's tight little butt, but his hand was swatted away.

"No, man, it's a cumdump. He only shows in places every few months, but he comes all alone and he's so fucking hungry for loads, I swear."

Well, _that_ wasn't something Hal had ever tried before, but there was a first time for everything. And his new friends were sure enthusiastic enough to keep him following through the door at the end of the hall.

Now there were many things you could say about Hal while he was drunk. Thoughtless and brash were obvious choices, and he would begrudgingly admit that _slow_ was also fitting. But even drunk, Hal wasn't _stupid_.

He and Barry had been best friends for maybe two years now, so he'd seen his best friend (crush) shirtless and even down to his underwear often enough to have memorised exactly how he looked, for the lonely evening of him and his hand. So even if he'd never seen Barry with his arse up in the air and thick loads of cum being fucked into his hole by a stranger, he didn't need his _face_ to recognise him. He could recognise Barry with that small constellation of moles on his shoulder - now endangered to be hidden under black marker tallying - and the particular curve of his slender waist under his ribcage - now splotched red from finger bruises - and most certainly his hair that Hal wanted nothing more than card his fingers through every day he was graced with seeing it.

Hal was drunk and he was slow so it took him almost half a minute trying to shape his mouth around his outrage and shock, his friends already lining up and laughing to wait for their turn, before he finally managed to cry out for his _crush_. "Barry!"

 

Len was contemplating what best to do with his new find for maybe a minute, at most, when the one name he was _not_ going to be saying out loud here was suddenly shouted.

He turned a sharp look to the drunk brunet, who was gaping at Barry's naked form while it jumped under the hands of the stranger fucking him. How the guy had recognised Barry like this, especially while clearly sloshed, was a mystery Len planned to solve sooner rather than later, but first he was going to need to save the Flash from his own - and the brunet's - stupidity, seeing as nobody else was jumping to save him from being outed.

"Alright, it was fun but playtime is over." Len clapped his hands, corralling the drunk party-goers back to the door like toddlers on recess. "Time to leave."

Some made token protests on being kicked out before their turn, but Len was not having any of it. He only kept the man who called Barry's name behind, firmly insisting on the others' removal. When it was clear he would not back off, even the guy who had been in the middle of fucking Barry begrudgingly stuffed his dick away and left.

Len didn't address the fool left behind until he had the door closed and locked. "What part of 'anonymous' do you not understand? I don't know how you know him or even recognised him like this - no, I don't want to know - but respecting his privacy is the least you could do, as a courtesy."

For just a second, it seemed the guy was stupefied by Len's aggression, and Len almost dared to hope he could get Barry out of here safely, but then the drunk confusion turned to drunk anger.

"What the fuck, man? That's my friend you're talking 'bout, what are you insina-inuta-implying?"

Len scowled, tilting his head back just so he could look at the man down his nose. "And here I thought Barry had better taste in friends than this."

"You could've figured if he knows the likes of _you,_ whoever the fuck you even are."

"Okay, that's _enough_."

Len had to inwardly kick himself for completely ignoring Barry. He and the drunk guy both turned to him as he spoke, both looking equally sheepish for talking about him like he wasn't there, or forgetting he was there, or about every other reason this was now a beyond awkward situation.

Barry had freed himself of the blindfold and the gag and turned over to sit on the couch he'd been draped over before, one hand reached down deep between his legs. Len shivered slightly in arousal at the thought of what that hand was doing: _Thirty-two_ _loads_ mostly inside of Barry's arse, now only kept from running right out by a few nimble fingers pressed to his hole. It was a good thing the couch was partly covered by a towel, for all the cum that _didn't_ make it into Barry, but one towel would do nothing against that amount coming out in one go.

Len had to remind himself to look at Barry's _face_. Which was red in embarrassment, or anger, or maybe just from being half upside down for who knows how long while he was playing cumdump. The gag had left pink lines from the corners of his mouth, but Barry seemed otherwise unharmed, just embarrassed.

"Hal, Len is right: I could really have done without you shouting my name in a room full of people I wanted to be anonymous to." The man - Hal, apparently - opened his mouth to protest, but Barry cut him short. "But Len? _You_ are not in a position to chew Hal out over that; not when you were apparently being some creeper on me here. You recognised me god knows how, and you kept watching anyway, and I do _not_ appreciate it."

Len swallowed convulsively at the words and the angry look on Barry's face. This is not the thanks he had expected for saving Barry's hide here.

"I was here for maybe a minute," he drawled, trying to play it cool. "I was still trying to figure out who was keeping watch."

"I can take care of myself," Barry snipped, looking less angry and more just embarrassed by the second. "As you well know."

"That is _not_ how these things work, Barry." Len took a step closer, frowning. Was Barry really doing this all by himself, without someone to watch his back? That was _asking_ for trouble.

"It worked just fine for the past two years." Barry was just plain pouting now, and Len ignored the shocked choking sound Hal made to argue further.

"No, Barry- just no. Just because nobody is going to stab you in the back here doesn't mean you don't need someone to watch you and keep you from getting hurt while in the middle of a scene like this. What if- no, what happened just now is a _perfect_ example. You should have had someone here and ready to step in the moment your rules were broken."

"Well tough luck, since I never found a dom I trusted to have my back while I got fucked by a couple dozen strangers."

That one stung a little, even if Len knew it was not supposed to be a personal insult. It wasn't like Barry knew him as a dom.

He paused for a comeback, before just huffing a sigh instead and going for the pile of clothes in the corner. "I'm taking you home, Barry. You're not continuing this scene after all this."

He expected a protest, for Barry to tell Len he wasn't his dom and didn't get to order him around, but Barry remained silent and pouting. It was Hal who finally seemed to grasp what was going on again and decided to pitch in.

"Oh no, you're not. _I'm_ taking him home: me, his best friend. I don't even know who you are but I don't trust you with Barry!"

Len rolled his eyes before levelling Hal with a look. "Oh, I see, you're his best friend. I suppose you know exactly how to take care of him after this ruined scene then? You must be such a _star_ at aftercare."

"Of course I know how to take care of my best friend-"

Len cut him off sharply. "This is not just a friend thing, _Hal_. This is the aftercare for a ruined bdsm scene. Barry may pretend he doesn't need a dom to look after him, but this whole evening is going to do him much more harm than good without a proper ending."

Hal was once again rendered to opening and closing his mouth on air - the idiot looked like a pretty vanilla fratboy type, so Len doubted he knew shit about scenes or aftercare.

Barry had curled in on himself on the couch, looking down at his knees with one hand still down to keep himself from spilling. He did _not_ look like he was having a good time of the scene he'd had at all anymore.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Len lowered his voice to something more gentle, unfolding Barry's shirt and holding that up to him first to slip into. Barry hesitated taking his hand from between his legs though.

"I, uhm... brought a plug for afterwards…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Barry's eyes flicked up to him for just a moment before lowering back down, shoulders hunching a little further. "It'll be easier to clean back home in the shower."

Len had to concede that point. He turned to pick up the bag Barry brought to find the plug, only to get it handed to him by Hal. With a warning look at the drunk - although Len had to admit he seemed fairly sobered up by now - Len took it and gave it to Barry, turning away again for the slightest sense of privacy while Barry plugged himself up.

"I-I want Hal to come, though."

Len cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but as he was still facing Hal he only got a proud smirk in return for it. "That so?"

"With Hal there I don't have to worry about trusting you," Barry insisted.

Len closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to push down any feelings of hurt at that. It was only logical, after all. He _was_ more of an enemy to Barry than a friend, so he could hardly blame him for not trusting him just like that.

"Fine. Now Let's get out of here."

 

Barry was in turmoil over this whole thing.

Everything _had_ been perfect. He was being filled, and filled again, used and _wet_ from the loads he was collecting. He had lost count how many and that alone made him writhe in pleasure, knowing he'd have to wait until he got back home to count the tally on his back.

But then it had abruptly ended with the call of his name, and he'd been _angry._ He knew he may have been too harsh on Hal, and even on Len, but his emotions had lashed out like an uncontrolled fire.

And then he _crashed_.

He felt lost and confused and cold, and he had no idea what he wanted now. He wanted Hal and Len to be gone. He wanted the good experiences back, pretend this whole fiasco had never happened. But he was shaking and the mere idea of entertaining another stranger made him feel scared shitless for some reason.

With his anger fizzled out, he followed Len's directions without resistance. He let Len help dress him, barely even noticing half of it - pretty sure he didn't bring a coat but he was wearing one now? - and clung to Hal's sleeve on the way out.

He almost climbed on Len's bike like directed before Hal stopped them.

"No, I'll take him. You just go ahead and we'll get a cab or something."

Len looked ready to argue, so Barry dropped his eyes back to the floor. He didn't care who took him, as long as Hal was going to be there too. The idea of clinging to Len's back on the bike was nice, but he wasn't sure how well he could hold on right now.

He wasn't sure if he could hold on to anything, right now.

Whatever Len was going to say seemed to die on his lips. "Fine. Keep him close and _safe_."

Hal did not respond verbally, but he did wrap an arm around Barry's shoulders to pull him along down the street, ostensibly to go find a cab. As soon as Len had taken off down the street though, Hal pulled Barry into an alleyway and activated his ring to let his Green Lantern uniform replace his clothes. He slipped his arms under Barry's legs and back to lift him, his green light enveloping them together as he lifted off.

Barry clung to Hal wordlessly. He never really did enjoy the flying, but he trusted Hal like no other. And even if he didn't, he was in no state to doubt Hal bringing him home safely.

"I won't drop you Barr, don't worry."

And Barry didn't worry. So he just buried his face against Hal's shoulder, where it seemed safer. Barry always felt safer with Hal - even if in reality it was often the opposite - and he would gladly cling to him forever.

Hal remained silent for the rest of the way, but he did squeeze Barry a little closer. He didn't put Barry down after landing behind Barry's apartment building; he just let the uniform disappear and carried Barry inside like that.

Barry wasn't about to protest that either. Nor was he going to protest finding Hal could push through his front door without resistance, Len already inside and in the kitchen, judging by the lights.

He felt too brittle for any of that.

Hal kicked the door closed and took Barry to the couch, settling him on it very carefully, as if Barry was _physically_ as brittle as he was feeling. Hal moved to stand upright again after, but Barry immediately clung to his sleeve, eyes flickering up to give him a pleading look.

Hal hesitated, but Len was there to save them from his confusion.

"Sit down and hold him close, you oaf." Len crouched in front of Barry while Hal obeyed, and Barry found his head being tilted up to face Len by a hand under his chin. "Here. Drink."

Barry blinked owlishly at the mug for several second before slowly taking it from Len with both hands, shaky fingers curling around the mug.

Hot chocolate.

Len had made him hot chocolate.

How many traffic laws did he break to get here so fast?

 

Barry's sudden unresponsiveness _really_ worried Hal.

He had no idea what happened to make Barry act like this, or how to help him, so he would have to begrudgingly admit it was a good thing this other guy, this Len, had come to Barry's home as well. He seemed to know what he was doing and what Barry needed in this state.

Whatever this state was.

Len left them on the couch after bringing Barry the mug of hot chocolate, so Hal simply did what seemed most logical: he kept an arm around Barry to hold him close and kept his eyes on the mug in case it might slip from those shaking hands.

He had seen Barry hurt, broken physically and in complete despair before, but he had never seen Barry like this. It made Hal's chest hurt to see Barry so fragile and lost. He never wanted Barry to ever look this way. He would make sure Barry would never look this way again.

Len returned again with a bowl in his hands, and when he took a seat on Barry's other side on the couch Hal could see it was filled with mostly chocolates. By the way Barry seemed to perk up a little, he had noticed it too.

"Don't eat until you're nauseous," Len drawled, and Hal had to quietly wonder where he heard that voice before. He was fairly sure he'd never heard Barry mention Len's name before, which was odd in itself because Len seemed quite familiar with Barry.

Hal would be worried about the competition if Barry hadn't been clinging to Hal so hard.

Len took to massaging his fingers against Barry's scalp while they waited for the shaken man to eat and drink. Barry didn't hurry any of it, but he did seem a little less listless by the end. _Less like an empty shell._

After Barry finished, Len stood up with the bowl and mug to bring them back to the kitchen, but before actually walking away he turned to Hal. "You should take him and get a hot shower started for him. He can't go to bed with thirty-two men's spunk up his arse."

Hal froze, eyes wide at the words. But Barry froze under his arm as well, and Hal knew his priorities. Rather than asking Len about what he said, he tightened his arm around Barry's shoulder and nuzzled his hair for a moment.

"He's right, you gotta clean up, Barr. I'll help you as much as you need, don't worry."

"B-but I…" Barry's eyes were wide and innocent as he blinked up at Len, then back to Hal.

"Barry." Len's voice was both commanding and gentle, and Barry drooped. Hal gave the man a dirty look for his trouble and Len left with a small huff, leaving Hal to pull Barry up to his feet and along to the bathroom.

It didn't take Len long to join Hal and Barry in the bathroom, and while Hal was still turning up the heat of the shower, Len had already managed to find a brush to brush Barry's hair for him. Which didn't make Hal feel jealous. At all. He was just glaring in warning, that was all.

"Do you want us to give you some privacy while you wash up?"

Barry was quick to shake his head at Len's question, his hand finding the man's sleeve to cling to. At least Barry wasn't clinging to his chest like he had been with Hal, and that made him feel a lot better.

"Who do you want to stay?"

Len's second question did not get an answer. Barry just dropped his eyes to the floor quietly.

"Barry?" Len leaned over so he only needed to tilt Barry's face up the tiniest bit to meet his eyes. Hal cursed inwardly that Barry's voice was so low he couldn't hear him from next to the running water, but he could fix that.

"Shower's warm," he announced, as if it hadn't been since Len asked his first question.

"Come on then." Len's voice was soft, but loud enough to hear. He beckoned Hal over before reaching for Barry's shirt and drawing it over his head. Barry let himself be manhandled as obediently as before, and Hal wasn't told to get out, so he quickly sidled up to him to hold him steady - and reach to undo his pants while he was at it. Hal had hoped that the day he would be undoing Barry's fly would be the day he'd be having steamy sex with him, but he doubted that was going to happen anymore.

Actually, he doubted he even really wanted that with how Barry was right now.

Barry was shy with undressing like Hal always would've expected Barry to be, despite how they both had literally seen him with his arse up in the air earlier. But he did not resist or even squirm at all about being undressed, and obediently shuffled over to the running shower when Len gave him a nudge.

Hal was aware how the hardest part was to come now: watching through the glass door how Barry was going to clean himself up, or looking away while knowing how close Barry was washing himself, and not get an embarrassing boner.

At least Len seemed equally awkward about it now, both of them unconsciously taking a stance with their hands covering their crotches.

Both watching while Barry pointedly _didn't_ look back at him.

_Fuck, there was no way Hal was going to get through this without a boner._

He had to look away when Barry's hand came around to finger the base of the plug he wore, but even then he couldn't deny hearing the soft little gasp as it popped free over the rush of water. Len made a strangled little sound that was cut off sharply.

Seemed like Len's willpower deserved some kudos too here.

Hal peeked back at Barry and barely managed to hold back from making an embarrassing sound himself. Barry was leaning with one hand against the wall, the other behind him to finger the mess out of himself. Even with the water running down his skin it was easy to see the thick globs of cum rolling down his thighs.

_Hal was so hard he could hammer nails into wood with his dick._

They stood tensely next to each other to watch the ridiculously erotic sight before Len cleared his throat and croaked out: "I don't think he can get everything out himself before he collapses from exhaustion. He trusts you, so you should go help him."

"W-what?" Hal would deny his voice came out in an embarrassing squeak, but Len was so focused on Barry he might not even have noticed.

"He clearly likes you enough for such intimacy." Hal's attention was drawn by Len suddenly turning his head to give him a sharp look. "But whatever you do: you are _not_ going to have sex with him tonight. No matter how badly you want it, or how often he may offer it when you get in there. We want him _out_ of this headspace, not deeper in."

Hal swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding. "Just stick my fingers in his arse and finger the cum out, no sex. Understood, _Professor_."

Len rolled his eyes before all but gluing them back on Barry, leaving Hal to breathe deeply for all his control and shed his clothes.

He could do this.

_For Barry._

Barry jumped in surprise at the glass door opening and Hal slipping into the warm steam. His eyes were wide and fragile and Hal couldn't possibly resist weaving his fingers into wet brown hair to pull him in for a tender kiss first. If anything, Barry would be clear about Hal's feelings for him before he was going to stick his fingers into him.

"I'll help you," he whispered against Barry's lips before turning Barry around and grabbing his wrist, leading it up to lean against the wall again. "Just relax."

He should be saying that to himself. He could only hope Barry hadn't noticed how hard he was yet, and he wasn't going to think about the view Len was having here.

Barry was trembling under him despite his words, so he wrapped an arm around his torso to keep him steady while the other hand slipped down, finger dipping between his cheeks. Despite the several minutes Barry had already spent on cleaning, it was slick there way beyond water.

"Fuck," Hal muttered, mostly to himself, dropping his forehead against Barry's shoulder before slipping two fingers in with ease. Barry let out a shuddering gasp but pressed into the feeling, letting Hal do as he pleased.

It was a _good_ thing that asshole of a Len had given him clear, no-nonsense instructions about fucking Barry tonight, or he would be doing it.

Barry's insides were slick and slimy with cum, and Hal could actually scoop it out with two fingers in amounts that were almost scary. Just how much had Barry been fucked tonight? Was this the amount of what, thirty-two men? Hal could swear it was more, but the black marker on Barry's back confirmed Len's words. Hal would make sure to scrub that off as well, because it made him equal parts aroused and jealous being reminded.

"H-Hal…" Barry was whimpering and Hal had to push his hips back so Barry would not feel the way his cock twitched to that voice. "Please fuck me… please, please Hal, please-"

"Not tonight, Barry," he muttered, ignoring the disheartened whine he got in response. "But soon. If you still want me tomorrow… I promise, if you want it then nothing will stop me from giving you what you want."

"Haaallll…"

"Not tonight, Barr."

Barry returned to wordless whimpers and whines while Hal fingered him, not making it much easier on Hal but at least allowing him to work out the copious amounts of cum he had collected. It felt like it took him forever to clean Barry out, but eventually he could finally make a grab for the lube he'd spotted among Barry's bodywash and shampoo, using it to ease the slide for the last cum he needed to work out. When that too was gone he slowly released his grip on Barry's body, making sure he remained standing before crouching and washing the speedster's thighs and calves clean from everything that had run down.

"There you are, all clean," he muttered. "Just the marker left."

"N-no..." Barry whined, now finally squirming away and lashes fluttering as he seemed to want to meet Hal's eyes while simultaneously _not_ wanting to. "Please… please leave it… I want to keep it."

"It will wear off sooner or later anyway," Hal pointed out, but Barry shook his head.

"Please?"

Hal huffed, but offered a smile. "Fine, I'll leave it. Let me wash you properly once and then we can get out and get you to bed."

Barry relaxed immediately once Hal gave in, and he nodded eagerly. He didn't squirm at all under Hal's hands when he rubbed the showergel over him, rather seeming to revel in the attention this time. He did make a grab for Hal's cock halfway in, but that was avoided with a turn of Hal's hips and a reprimanding 'tsk'.

Once Barry was rinsed off and clean, Hal turned off the shower. Len was ready to open the door and wrap Barry up in a large soft towel immediately, drawing him out of the shower and onto the mat right outside to give Hal the space to dry off as well.

"You're doing so well, Scarlet," Len all but crooned, towelling the speedster dry as if he'd been aching for his turn to touch Barry. Which. He probably had.

Hal would allow it. He had already gotten to shower with Barry and finger him for god knows how long, and Len _was_ taking good care of Barry so far, so he'd be magnanimous enough to let him enjoy rubbing a towel all over Barry. And put some clean boxers on the speedster and a wide sleepshirt. Fine.

In return, Len was kind enough to wait for Hal to dry off and pull on some of Barry's boxers - a very tight fit but it'd work - before leading Barry out of the bathroom and down to bed.

Barry, for his part, looked ready to fall asleep standing by now.

"Will you stay?" Barry's voice was sleepy and pleading even while he let himself be manoeuvred into the bed by Len.

"Me or Hal?" Len questioned gently, pulling the covers up.

"Both?"

Hal felt his heart skip a beat at the sleepy request.

Both. Hal and Len both.

So Len was still competition… or he was _not_ competition at all, but Hal was going to have to share anyway. But in either case, Barry wanted _Hal_ to stay too, just like every time he'd gotten the choice to be alone tonight.

Hal walked around the bed to slip in without another word, giving Len a _look_ to imply he'd better do the same on Barry's other side. His arms and legs brushed against Len's as both of them all but curled possessively around Barry, but Barry relaxed with a deep and content sigh between them.

Barry was asleep before Hal could count to five.

Hal followed soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

 

I had been… _frustrating…_ to watch Barry and this Hal guy together in the shower last night. Hal had done what Len had told him to, but he still couldn't shake that feeling of pure and hot jealousy at the sight of them together and how well they fit. Hal moulded to Barry's back like they were two matching puzzle pieces, fingers inside of the speedster that Len had desired so much for the past two years.

And Len had flirted, and the Flash had flirted back, and he'd been _hopeful_ despite knowing better… Now it was confirmed. Barry had no eyes for Leonard Snart. Barry already had someone he loved, and his name was Hal _whatever_.

Ah, morning afters would always be morning afters, even if Len didn't even get laid.

When he opened his eyes it the sun was already shining into the bedroom through half closed curtains. Barry was warm and soft against him and he wanted nothing more than to nuzzle into that sweet smell and soft hair, hold that pliant, thin body close… but on Barry's other side was the man who had that right. Not Len.

Barry had the fingers of one hand tightly clutched to Len's shirt, so it took him a moment to gently pry himself free and sit up. Barry made a soft, disturbed mumbling noise and rolled closer into Hal.

Hal however, had his eyes open, peering up at Len suspiciously.

"I'll prepare you both some breakfast," Len promised, quietly as to not wake Barry up.

He wasn't sure why he was doing it. He should leave these two lovebirds to themselves now that Barry no longer needed the guidance of someone who understood a subdrop like he'd had last night.

It was pure masochism, serving them breakfast and sticking around to watch them cuddle.

_Seemed like Len was a masochist._

He didn't hear a single sound from the bedroom while he prepared them breakfast, putting plates and cutlery for two on the two largest trays he could find and stacking food as high as possible on it as he prepared. He knew about Barry's typical hunger, so he would not hold back on this matter. It was almost half an hour until he picked both trays up, each in one hand, and swept back into the bedroom.

Barry was still fast asleep, but Hal scooted up to sit against the headboard when Len re-entered. He let Barry cuddle around his waist in his sleepy mumbling, while taking one of the trays off of Len.

"I suggest you read up as much as you can on how to be a dominant, after this," Len told Hal, keeping his voice low for Barry. "From what I saw, it seems Barry needs the emotional release that subspace can offer him, so he will need you to be his dom at least every once in a while. If it's really not your thing, you might have to consider letting him get this release with someone else despite your relationship."

"There is no relationship," Hal told him quietly, colour rising to his face. "Not yet, anyway."

"It sure looked like there was a relationship, last night," Len drawled, leaving the second tray on the nightstand and pulling back. "Read up on being a dom. Don't let Barry down."

He turned to leave, but he was surprised by another, sleepier voice speaking.

"Why don't _you_ teach him?"

Len stood frozen for a second, before turning to meet lidded, drowsy eyes. "Beg your pardon?"

" _You_ should teach him," Barry repeated, rather than elaborating, his eyes slipping closed again as he burrowed his face against Hal's hip. He didn't really look awake… he didn't really _sound_ awake.

"I doubt you want me standing between you and your lover, Scarlet," Len simpered, taking one step back and closer to the door this time.

"Not between…" It was a sleepy slur now. "Want you both…"

Len blinked.

Hal blinked.

Barry started snoring.

Len wasn't entirely sure what he had signed up for this time.

 

Both… Barry wanted them both…

Hal had been jealous before, but somehow his words didn't spark that same feeling again. He was surprisingly at ease with Barry wanting them both. Len had not shown himself to be a threat so far - rather the opposite, acting as a catalyst between Hal and Barry to get them together, while stepping back himself.

It was so noble Hal felt a little bad… _he_ was supposed to be the hero, after all.

Guess he had to be nice to Len now to thank him… it was the least he could do.

He reached over Barry to pat the bed on the speedster's other side, giving Len an expectant look. When Len didn't move immediately, he cocked an eyebrow to make it a little more commanding.

Then tension visibly fell from Len's shoulders and the man moved around the bed to take the indicated spot, scooting up close until his thigh was pressed against Barry's back. Hal passed him the breakfast tray from his lap to grab the one on the bedside table for himself.

They ate breakfast in silence, leaving Barry to sleep between them. Len had stacked up more than enough food for them both to eat to their heart's content and still leave enough on both trays to feed their hungry speedster when he'd wake up.

And after they both ate… well, it was high time for Barry to stop sleeping by then.

"Just how long were you planning to sleep, Scarlet?" Len drawled, putting a hand on Barry's arm to lightly shake him. Hal wove his fingers through Barry's hair to rub his scalp, cooing at him in his own turn.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty. You got two men in your bed just like you asked, you can't keep sleeping now."

Barry made some unhappy mumbling noises before suddenly shooting upright.

He was on his haunches and turned around to face both men sitting against his headboard with wide eyes in the blink of an eye, stuttering in confusion.

"Wh- what- what are you doing here how did you- oh my god that wasn't a dream last night?"

"Nor what you said this morning," Hal provided helpfully, smirking. "In case you remember."

Barry's face was growing very red, very quickly. _Hal loved it._

"I'm- not sure, I-" Barry visibly swallowed, looking at Len and Hal one by one, repeatedly.

"Something about me about to leave you two lovebirds together." Hal really did love that drawl Len did, but he finished his words for the man anyway.

"-but you insisted you wanted us _both._ "

Barry covered his face with both hands, as if they couldn't see the burning blush spreading down his chest by now.

"You should eat some breakfast," Hal sniggered, grabbing Barry's wrist to pull him back between him and Len. "And maybe we could discuss this promise I made you last night, after you're done."

"Promise?" Len gave them a curious look, but Barry actually whimpered and pulled his hand back from Hal's grip to cover his face once again while settling down against the headboard.

"Last night in the shower," Hal clarified helpfully. "Barry was begging to be fucked, so I promised him I would if he still wanted that today."

"Oh, I see." Len's look turned possibly predatory as he eyed Barry in his sleep clothes. "Eat up, Scarlet. You might need the energy, if this is going where I hope it's going."

"You two are terrible," Barry muttered, muffled by his hands, but he finally dropped them and grabbed for the food.

"We two are not the ones found arse up in a nightclub playing cumdump."

Barry choked on his food, and Hal patted his back laughing.

"Let him eat, Len. He's too cute when we make him blush and I might not want to hold back if he keeps this up."

"H-Hal!" Barry spluttered and gave him a positively betrayed look, but Hal just smirked back.

" _Eat_."

_The food was gone from both trays in a matter of seconds._

"Now _that's_ more like it." Len sniggered, carefully placing a hand on Barry's thigh. Hal did the same with Barry's other thigh, both of them leaving the speedster more than enough time to stop them or even just flee if he wouldn't want to say it.

Barry did neither.

His face was so red Hal could almost feel the heat radiating off of him, but he was staring intently at the hands on his thighs.

Willing them higher, perhaps? Hal was eager to comply.

"You still want this?" Len asked to verify, while both his and Hal's hand slid up his thighs.

Barry made a small whimpering sound and Hal could see him nod from the corner of his eye - he couldn't help his eyes were glued to those delicious thighs, could he? - before Len got the softest 'yes' in response.

"You don't sound convincing, Scarlet."

"I-I want it… I want you."

Hal squeezed Barry's thigh right under the V of his hips. "Want what, Barr?"

He could feel the shudder under his hand, and the quiet whimper before Barry suddenly moved, straddling Hal's lap. Hal looked up in pleased surprise, meeting hungry eyes. Barry's face was still bright red, but there was a determined line to his lips now.

"I want you both to fuck me and fill me up with your cum."

"Oh but he _does_ have a bit of kink there, doesn't he?" Len was chuckling as he moved over and straddled Hal's legs as well to press up against Barry's backside. Hal hummed his agreement while peeling off Barry's nightshirt, tossing it to the side and weaving his fingers into Barry's hair again to draw him in.

Their lips met tentatively, at first. Barry didn't seem as certain of the kiss as he was about asking to be fucked, initially, but Hal was quick to find his courage and deepen their kiss to something more.

Barry squirmed on his lap, before sitting up higher while trying to keep their lips together. Hal had to hold his face to keep him close, feeling how he leaned first this way and then that, Barry's underwear being removed by Len.

He couldn't see what else Len was doing there. They were all but sitting still on Hal's legs while his lips and Barry's pressed and pulled against each other.

"Thirty-two," Len finally whispered, his voice slightly muffled against skin. "Not sure if the two of us can compete."

Hal wanted to argue, but Barry beat him to it, just pulling from their kiss enough to meet Hal's eyes. "Each of you is going to be worth more than all those men from last night at once."

"Always romantic at heart," came Len's drawl, and Hal laughed while pulling Barry back into their kiss.

Barry's hands found their way down Hal's bare chest, fingers dipping experimentally into the elastic of his borrowed boxers. He paused there as if waiting for permission, so Hal kissed him a little harder, one hand sliding down to hold one of Barry's wrists and push it down.

Almost immediately Barry circled his fingers around Hal's cock, pushing his boxers down to pull him free. Barry's hands were more skilled than Hal would've expected - or he probably should have expected it, but well - and it took him no effort at all to get Hal fully hard.

"L-Len… there's lube in the drawer…"

Barry sounded as embarrassed as before, and Len was laughing in amusement and he pulled away to probably get the lube. Hal was too focused on his lapful of speedster and the delicious taste of him.

He was so distracted that he barely noticed Len coming back, and the movement on top of him, right until Barry lifted up on his knees and pressed up against Hal's torso, letting go of his cock. Barry's arms came around his shoulders - but there was still a hand on Hal's cock.

He might have questioned Len feeling him up jokingly, considering they were both really here for Barry, but any words died on his tongue when Len's hand positioned him upright and Barry sank down right onto his cock.

Hal's head dropped back against the headboard, a moan tearing from his throat unbidden.

"Fuck, that's tight… Barry, Barr, fuck-"

Barry was whimpering on top of him, trembling but not moving. It was Len who leaned in to speak.

"Are you alright, Barry? Should I have stretched you up again after all?"

Barry shook his head, the noise he made both a moan and a denial.

"Please tell me when I can move?" Hal all but begged, reaching for Barry's face to draw him down to him, pressing their lips together again. Barry's moan was sweet and high-pitched, and he moved himself before even trying to say anything.

 

Barry was ready to start crying, but not in a bad way.

Hal filled him up better than anyone before. He _fit._ He was the perfect thickness stretching him out, pressing inside deeply when Barry let his weight take him fully down.

He loved getting filled up by strange cock after strange cock, but none of them could compare to the feeling of Hal.

He was eager to start moving, and the way he pulled moans out of Hal lowered all of his own defences and any inclination to be quiet.

Len's lips were moving against his shoulders, but he wasn't sure if Len was speaking or not. He couldn't hear it over the beating of his own heart, his own moans, and the sight that Hal made under him like this. Moving himself gave him a rush he wasn't used to, and even if it was a strain on his thighs he didn't usually have, he felt all but euphoric riding Hal's lap like this.

And Hal's face… god, he should not be allowed to look at Barry like this. He made a face like he had an angel in his lap, rather than a scrawny guy sloppily riding his cock. Hal's hands had found his hips to guide his movements and it was _necessary_ or Barry would end up tapping into the speedforce, or wobble and breaking Hal's dick, or who knows what sort of clumsy thing he could manage.

But Hal's face didn't betray anything but pleasure, wonder, _arousal_.

"Hal," he whimpered against the other's lips, trying to get him to kiss again. Hal complied, but the kiss only lasted for a second before Barry found an arm wrapped around his chest to draw him backwards.

He gasped, hands grabbing Hal's shoulders so he wouldn't fall back - as if Len would've allowed him to fall - but he eagerly turned his head to meet Len's lips instead.

Len tasted different, something minty and cold just like Barry should've expected from him. Len had noticeably favoured different foods for breakfast, making his lips sweeter, fruitier. Barry shuddered at the differences he could make out, pressing just a little harder until Len invaded his mouth with his tongue.

They weren't allowed to make out undisturbed for long. Hal got impatient with Barry's lack of movement now Len was distracting him, and his hands gripped Barry's hips tighter to make him move.

Barry moaned into Len's mouth, having to pull back to gasp for air when the odd angle with Barry half turned around gave Hal a particular way of pressing against his prostate.

"Oh- fuck, Hal, f-"

Len sniggered against his lips and released him so he could cling to Hal again. Barry could feel Len shifting, moving away, and the next moment he was pinned down against the bed, Hal folding his legs back and hooking them over his arm so he had free rein to pound into Barry.

Hal didn't waste time to do just that.

Barry's head dropped back against his bed, and his eyes fluttered closed while he tried to lift his hips up higher, closer - _more_ of Hal. His whole body rocked with the force of Hal's thrusts and he moaned and cried for each one, until he was surprised by two hands on his face.

Len's lips were pressing against his own again, upside down this time, and Barry hurried to weave his fingers together behind Len's head to keep him close. Len's lips did little to muffle Barry's moans and cries, but he didn't seem to be trying either. Rather than swallowing Barry's moans he tended to nip and pull his bottom lip, tearing out more of the sounds.

Barry pulled away from Len's lips altogether when Hal shifted, his angle changing so he could piston his hips just a little faster, just a little sharper, and Barry all but wept at how _deep_ he was reaching now.

Len didn't capture his lips again, untangled Barry's hands from behind his head to escape entirely, and Barry was momentarily too distracted by the pounding he was receiving to really notice. At least until he found something else tapping lightly against his lips, wet and salty.

"Fuck, Len…" Barry opened his mouth immediately, sticking his tongue out as far as he could to lick around the head of the offered cock.

Len wasn't as thick as Hal, but he was longer and Barry couldn't wait to feel him inside as well. _He wanted them both at once_.

He moaned at the thought, using one hand to hold Len's cock so he could suck the head eagerly. He lapped away any and all precum the moment it beaded to the tip, hungry for it as he always was.

 _No, hungrier than usual, much hungrier_.

He relaxed his jaw, eyes flickering up to Len to beg wordlessly, and with a grin Len's provided.

Len didn't push in deep at first, but Barry whimpered for more in time with each of Hal's thrusts, his fingers scrabbling against Len's hips to try pull him closer.

"Barry, fuck- give him more." Hal's voice was breathy but commanding, and Barry gave Len a hopeful look.

He almost gagged the first time Len pressed deeper, but he was ready on the second. He couldn't last long with Len pushing his dick down his throat, but Len clearly had no trouble reading him, only giving short thrusts and ample time for Barry to catch his bearings in between.

Barry was nothing but high pitched moans and the feeling like his whole body was on fire by the time Len bottomed out down his throat.

"You look so hot like this," Hal murmured, and Len gave an agreeing hum.

"Sandwiched between cock like you were made for it," Len provided, patting Barry's cheek as he let him breathe.

"I am," Barry croaked, trying to beg with his throat wrecked. "Please give me- I need it, please-"

"F-fuck." Hal's voice was rough and his grip tightened further. Len pulled away from Barry's face to allow Hal to lean completely over him, catching his lips in a sloppy kiss as his hips picked up the pace to something erratic, hungry and on the edge.

"Please fill me up," Barry begged against Hal's lips. "I want it, I want it all, please?"

Barry would swear he could feel it, even if technically he knew it wasn't true. But the way Hal tensed on him, the _heat_ of him, those last few sharp thrusts and that deep guttural moan- Barry _knew_ he was filled up with Hal's cum and it felt so much better than a stranger's. Even if it was just one load, even if he craved so much more, it was _Hal_.

Hal was not quick to pull away, barely holding himself up while he was laying over Barry to give him lazy kisses until Len made a rather impatient noise over them. Barry himself was used to waiting, he was rarely given any attention to his cock during sex, considering most of his sex involved being a cumdump nowadays, but there was always someone to be impatient if the guy buried ball's deep inside of him lingered after orgasm.

It was a relief to know Hal wouldn't leave entirely after being shooed aside by Len.

The surprise came when Len basically scooped them up from the side to roll them both over, making Barry lay on Hal instead.

Hal's cock slipped from his hole in the movement, but Len was crouching over him in seconds to press in in one smooth stroke.

Barry arched against Hal under him, giving a delighted moan at the new feeling, the difference of Len compared to Hal.

"This is nice," Hal muttered lazily, letting his fingers weave through Barry's hair to draw him in for more kissing while Len slowly started to fuck Barry from behind.

It was maddening, this intimacy Barry never got before, but also the friction of his own cock against Hal's hip. He would normally be used, and he would normally _want_ that, but this was all different and _amazing_.

He moaned for Len against Hal's lips, his hips tilting back for more, better penetration, _faster, please_. Even without words, Len seemed to get it - or maybe he was as desperate as Barry was - because he did go faster, his pace picking up every few seconds. Len's chest pressed against Barry's back, hot and sweaty and making him want to turn around to kiss Len too.

But his lips were still dominated by Hal's, en he had nowhere to move, and it was perfect.

It was perfect, until Len pulled away after a few minutes, drawing Barry back with him by the hips.

He eagerly crawled over Len as the man lay down, rubbing their erections together just for a moment before letting himself be positioned over Len's cock. He sighed happily when he was filled again, the slick sound of Hal's seed already in there only making it better.

Len wasn't going to wait for Barry to ride him though, at least not yet. He held on tight to Barry's arse and fucked up into him hard, forcing Barry to hold himself up just a little on his knees. He cried out at the intensity of it, writhing on top of Len in pleasure.

Hal approached him from behind this time, wrapping his arms around Barry's chest to help him keep his weight up while slowly bending him over, closer to Len.

It was only thanks to Hal that he was able to nip at Len's lips while still keeping his hips up high enough for Len to fuck him hard and fast, and he relished in the grunts it pulled from Len.

Hal's mouthed against Barry's neck, and he whimpered once more, torn between leaning down for Len's lips or pushing back for Hal's. Hal was victorious only because Len was started to pant harshly with the pace he kept - a pace he kept astoundingly long.

"Please, Len," Barry begged finally, breathless but determined. "Please cum in me, please- I need it, I need more, please!"

He flexed his muscles, clenching purposely around the cock pounding into him, and he watched Len fall apart under him.

Barry laughed breathlessly in delight while Len's hips slowly came to a halt, his dick pulsing his seed deep into Barry's arse, just how he wanted it.

 

Len felt hazy, almost dizzy with the orgasm he'd just all but demanded from his body with the harsh pounding he'd given Barry. He would've wanted it to last, but he couldn't be sure anymore after Hal was finished.

Len was still expecting to be dismissed any moment, only getting this much as a pity fuck because he had been the one to bring Barry and Hal together.

Once he blinked the world back to clarity however, the soft look in Barry's eyes was telling him something entirely different.

And when Hal peeked over Barry's shoulder… Len couldn't watch it. Hal too was giving him a look that was more than just lust, more than what you felt for someone you intended to only sleep with once.

Where did Barry _find_ this guy?

Then again, he was likely guilty of the exact same look. Len may have been fancying Barry for a long time, _Hal_ had been a very pleasant surprise as an addition, and one he would not mind keeping around if he was so lucky to get to keep Barry.

Len supposed he could do a little more convincing for that, considering Barry was still siting on his softening cock with a raging hard-on himself.

"Come on, Scarlet, it's your turn at last."

Hal moved back to allow Len to roll them over, pressing Barry down on the sheets. He sat back immediately between his legs to raise them both up, all but folding Barry in half so his arse was up and would not leak any of what he and Hal had just put in. He hooked Barry's legs over his shoulders and offered the flustered speedster a smirk before dipping down to mouth at his balls.

Barry squirmed and whimpered, and for a moment Len feared Barry's legs were going to slip from his shoulders, but next thing he knew Hal was straddling Barry's chest and grabbing hold of Barry's ankles to keep them up high and spread wide.

They shared a grin.

"Thank you, Hal, that will make this a lot _easier_."

Flustered sounds from Barry were now ignored in favour of Len wrapping his fingers delicately around the last hard cock in their midst, giving it a few teasingly light strokes before kissing the tip.

"L-Len, please- _Hal,_ Len!"

Hal laughed openly at the speedster who had no idea whom to beg for mercy, but Len was too preoccupied with his treat to do the same. He licked the underside several times with a flat tongue, before delicately tonguing the slit on top and making Barry's hips jump helplessly under them.

"Now, now, Scarlet, hold still for your treat," Len chastised mildly, getting a high, desperate whine in return. Which Len ignored, of course. He was having too much fun being a tease.

He kept to little kitten licks, wet kisses and occasionally tonguing the slit to keep Barry especially on edge, trying to mask how he was slowly slicking Barry's entire cock with saliva. When he glanced up Hal's face told him he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and once again they shared a private grin between them that the writhing speedster beneath them could not share in.

Eventually though, Barry's begging became so desperate, so sweet, that Len gave in.

He gave no warning, simply tipping forward and relaxing his throat while taking Barry's cock down in one go.

Barry _thrashed_ and cried out loudly, but between Hal and Len he was easy enough to hold down, and Len had honestly had worse. Barry wasn't ridiculous in size and Len had plenty experience, making this practically a walk in the park.

For him, anyway. The way Barry was gibbering and writhing made it seem he didn't have much experience getting deep-throated. A pity, really… Len would have to make sure he made up for that lack in Barry's experiences.

Not unexpectedly, Barry barely lasted a few seconds.

Len pulled back to keep the tip of Barry's cock in his mouth, being careful not to swallow anything as he used a hand to stroke Barry through his orgasm. He hollowed his cheeks for a little suction, just to squeeze the last drops out, and only pulled away when Barry dropped, lax in Hal's grip.

Len scooted a little bit back and pursed his lips, pressing them to Barry's well-fucked hole. He spread Barry's cheeks wide with both hands to make him gape ever so slightly, using his tongue to press Barry's seed into his arse.

"Oh, fuck, _Len…_ " Barry was sobbing, twitching under Len and Hal's hands, his own fingers tangling in the sheets and pulling desperately. Len ignored it in favour of pushing as much seed into him as he could with his tongue, then using his fingers to scoop and press in the last bits that had escaped.

"Hold him a moment longer while I get the plug," Len instructed Hal, quickly leaving to find it in the bathroom. He gave it a quick but thorough cleaning and hurried back to press the toy into Barry, plugging him up to keep the three loads inside.

"There we go, all done," Len drawled in amusement. "You better keep that all in until tonight, Scarlet."

"Y-yes, sir," Barry whimpered, letting Hal slowly put his feet back down to the bed.

"Gorgeous," Hal professed, sitting back and away from Barry to give the panting, sweaty young man an approving look from tip to toe. "We should definitely do this again."

"Yes, please," Barry brought out breathlessly before Len could answer.

"Both of us, Barry?" Len made sure that Barry could hear he was serious, and Barry turned his head to look him in the eye before answering.

"Absolutely. If you're both willing, at least."

"You bet I am."

"I would never say no to that face," Len simpered, getting a pout from Barry that he just had to kiss away.

"That's _cold_ , Len. I thought we were being serious."

"I was, I promise." He patted Barry's cheek lightly and got off the bed, starting to search for his underwear. "But I do have to go now. I have an appointment with a few _associates_ for lunch, and it's already getting late. I take it Hal can take care of you to feel better now?" He gave a Hal a look that was answered with a resolute nod.

"You can count on me to cuddle Barry until he runs off screaming."

" _Perfect_."

"I better not find Captain Cold robbing a bank this week," Barry shouted after him as he left the bedroom.

"I could never pass up seeing your arse in that suit, Barry," he drawled, keeping it barely vague enough to conceal Barry's secret for Hal.

"What do you mean, _Captain Cold_ ," squawked Hal's voice, and Len sniggered while quickly lacing up his boots, ready for a quick escape.

The last thing he heard was Barry confusedly asking if Hal hadn't realised this was _Leonard Snart_ he just slept with, and he couldn't help a full, happy laugh as he closed the door behind him.

Mick had been completely right.

Len was never so happy to have visited an all but public cumdump before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to be safe about your sex: you're not a metahuman and you do need a condom.  
> Also for god's sake _safe, sane and consensual_. Don't be Barry, be smart. And never ever drink alcohol (or use other mind altering substances) before a bdsm scene!


End file.
